Frozen: Fire and Ice
by AslansHow24
Summary: Franz of the Southern Isles has a secret that no one knows about. After discovering his younger brother's treachery against Arendelle, Franz offers to deliver a personal apology on behalf of the kingdom to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. But someone wants the Queen of Arendelle dead, and will stop at nothing to achieve this goal. Will Franz get caught in the cross fire.
1. The Southern Isles

**Frozen: Fire and Ice**

**Summary: Franz of the Southern Isles has a secret that no one knows about. After discovering his younger brother's treachery against Arendelle, Franz offers to deliver a personal apology on behalf of the kingdom to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. But someone wants the Queen of Arendelle dead, and will stop at nothing to achieve this goal. Will Franz get caught in the cross fire.**

**A/N: Rewrote the first chapter, because I like it better. **

**Twelve Brothers**

**Alexius:48**

**Alfar:40**

**Bredor:36**

**Caspar:34**

**Marselius:34**

**Lauri:34**

**Thorvald:32**

**Leander:30**

**Markus:28**

**Lindolv:26**

**Franz:24**

**Christian:22**

**Hans: 18**

**Chapter One: The Southern Isles**

The sun was shining brightly, and the cloudless sky was as blue as the sea below it. The majestic castle stood against the backdrop of the Southern mountains, its jagged turrets punctuating the sky at random intervals. The waves lapped against the shores of the Isles as a ship pulled into the dock. Alejandro Abana, The Spanish dignitary stepped off the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Two guards walked down the plank, gripping the shoulders of a struggling prince in chains.

"Let me go!" Hans said angrily. "I am the Prince of the Southern Isles! You can't treat me like this!"

"On the contrary. You attempted treason against the Queen of Arrendale. Until you are in the custody of your brothers, I have no choice but to keep you in chains" Alejandro replied. "Come, follow me" The guards followed the dignitary up a flight of stone steps. A narrow stone path led to the magnificent castle. As they approached the castle, the draw bridge was lowered. As they entered, the courtyard, many of the nobles stopped to watch the procession.

"Is that Prince Hans?" A noblewoman asked. There were man hushed murmurs and whispers.

They crossed the courtyard and entered through the large, door that was a deep crimson color. The heels of their boots clicked on the cold marble floors. There was a set of double staircases, one on the left, and one on the right. To the left, there were two grand wooden doors that lead to the throne room. The herald stood outside the doors.

"We have come to see King Alexius of the Southern Isles" Alejandro said. The herald nodded and entered the throne room. He returned a moment later.

"You may enter" He told them, opening the doors. The group proceeded inside. King Alexios and his wife Alexandra sat on their thrones and waited for the procession to come to a stop.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alexios asked. "Why is my brother in chains?" Alejandro bowed low.

"My apologies, Majesty, but your brother has committed treason against Arrendale" He replied.

"Impossible. My brother would never…" Alexandra placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Do you have any proof?" She asked.

"There are several witnesses including myself that saw him attempt to murder the Queen and he failed to help the Princess, instead, informing us that she was dead, when she was really only weak and sick. We believe it was his hope that she would die as well and he could take over Arrendale. He announced that he and the princess had exchanged marriage vows before she died, giving him control over Arrendale" Alejandro replied. Alexius turned to face Hans.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"She's a witch" Hans said. "The Queen. She's a witch and a danger. She had to be put down"

"I have a letter, Sire, from the Princess of Arrendale" Alejandro said, handing the King the letter.

_Dear King of the Southern Isles,_

_I am sorry that you have to find out this way, but your brother has tried to take over my sister's kingdom. My sister has a power that she has just now learned to control, but it went out of control during her coronation. I thought Hans wanted to help me save her, but instead, he wanted the kingdom. He told me that he had planned to marry me and then cause an accident to kill her, but that she then condemned herself and he'd be reigned a hero when he killed her and stopped the winter. Then he locked me in a room with no heat when I was ill and weak and if it weren't for my friends Kristoff and Olaf, I would be dead. I hope that you will be fair and deal with him accordingly._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Anna._

Alexius looked up from the letter and at his brother. He sighed.

"Prince Hans, for treason against Arrendale, I have no choice but to imprison you in the dungeons for ten years. Get him out of my sight" The guards obliged and Alexius rubbed his temples.

"I'll take my leave, your majesty" Alexius nodded to the dignitary.

Prince Franz sat in his room gloomily. He didn't even recognize it. It had been years since he had been here. He thought back to the day when his life had been changed forever.

~Flashback~

Six year old Franz was lost, completely lost, in the dark forest, which his parents had forbidden him from ever entering. His older brothers had refused to play with him and he had gotten lonely and wandered off. He stared at the tall trees with a gut wrenching fear. What if his parents never found him? What if he died in the forest? The fear grew and seized his entire body.

"Are you lost child?" Franz turned with wide, frightened eyes, like a deer before a hunter, to see and elderly woman staring at him.

"Ye..es" He stammered. The old woman smiled kindly at him.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"I..in the palace" Franz whispered. The old woman's kind smile faded and was replaced with a frown.

"Do you know who I am child?" She asked.

"N..no" Franz was beginning to get scared.

"Well, I'm sure you won't forget me from this day forward!" The woman sneered. She pointed a finger at him. "To make the royal family pay, I give you destruction in your way" A jolt came out of her finger and hit Franz in the chest. Franz backed up into a tree and to his horror the tree started on fire. The witch was gone. Franz began running blindly through the forest, but everything he brushed began to burn. He wasn't watching where he was going, and hit his head on a tree branch, knocking himself out. No one saw the little boy, on the floor of the forest, surrounded by fire.

~End of Flashback~

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Franz asked.

"Abeline" Franz sighed.

"Come in" he said. Abeline was Caspar's wife and always seemed to be keeping an eye on him. The door opened and Abeline entered. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is everything alright, Franz?" she asked. "You've been shut up in here, ever since you came home two months ago. Everyone's worried about you"

"No one's worried about me," Franz snapped. "None of my brothers even remember that exist" Abeline stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well maybe if you'd leave this room for more than meals, they'd get a chance to know you again" she snapped. Franz looked away. Abeline sighed and left the chambers. Franz stood and walked to the window. Lauri and Thorvald were in the courtyard playing with Thorvald's children. Lauri looked up and made eye contact with Franz. He gestured for Franz to come join them. Franz turned away and sat on the bed again, clenching his fists.

"I need to get out of here" He muttered.

That evening at dinner, King Alexius told the other brothers what had happened with Hans.

"I am asking that one of you sail to Arrendale to deliver a personal apology to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna and to ask that they continue trading with us" Alexius said. The brothers were quiet.

"I will go" Franz said, standing up.

"No" Alexius said quickly.

"Why not?" Franz asked. Alexius paused. "You can't think of a reason can you? I don't belong here, not anymore. You all know this is true. I am the only one without a wife and children to worry about. Please, let me do this" Alexius sighed.

"Very well" he said. "The trip takes one month, and the ship is sailing tomorrow. Make sure you have everything you need for the journey" Franz nodded and left the dining hall.

"Are you sure about this?" Alexandra asked.

"No, but he was right about one thing. He is the only one who doesn't have family to worry about him returning" Alexius replied.

"What about us?" Christian asked. "We are his family"

"I am sure Franz will be fine" Alexius said. But his chocolate brown eyes said otherwise.


	2. Arrendale

**Frozen: Fire and Ice**

**Chapter Two: Arrendale**

"I can't believe I'm getting married in two weeks!" Anna squealed from behind the screen. She stepped out from behind the screen. Elsa gasped. The dress was an image of elegance. The shimmering, pearl fabric of the gown glinted, light reflecting from the sun shining through the window. It fit Anna perfectly, complimenting her figure. The gown draped to the ground, flowing around her legs. "Do you like it?"

"It's magnificent" Elsa said softly. "Mother and Father would have been so happy to see you in this dress" Anna smiled and stepped behind the screen again, to take off the dress.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" Anna asked, pulling the gown over her head. Elsa frowned.

"Me, No, of course not" she said quickly. "Besides, who would want to marry me?" Anna was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"There is a Prince from the Southern Isles here to seek an audience with the Queen and Princess" The man on the other side of the door answered. Elsa and Anna exchanged glances.

"We'll be in the throne room shortly" Elsa called.

"Of course, Majesty" The footsteps faded away from the door and Elsa began helping Anna into her dress.

"Who do you think it is?" Anna asked.

"I don't know" Elsa replied. "We'd better be on guard" Anna nodded and the two women made their way to the throne room, where the Prince was waiting. When they entered he turned to face them, locking eyes with Elsa. She stared at him, a blush tinging her cheeks. Anna noticed this and smirked. The Prince stepped forward and brought Elsa's hand to his lips, kissing it.

"Your Majesty, I am Prince Franz of the Southern Isles, Eleventh in line for the throne and brother to Prince Hans. I have come here to personally apologize for my brother's behavior and to assure you that measures have been taken against him by my brother, King Alexius. Alexius hopes that you will continue trading with us and not hold us accountable for the actions of our brother"

"I hold no ill will towards the Southern Isles" Elsa replied. "We will continue to trade with the Southern Isles"

"Thank you, your Majesty" Franz said, bowing slightly. He turned to go, but Anna spoke up.

"Prince Franz, you have traveled a long way just for an apology. Why don't you stay in Arrendale for a while? I would be happy to have you as a guest at my wedding in two weeks" Elsa glared at her sister, but Anna pretended not to notice.

"It would be an honor, Princess" Franz said.

"Wonderful" Anna replied. "Elise will take you to your room" One of the servant girls entered and beckoned for Franz to follow her. Once he was gone, Elsa rounded on her sister.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I was just being friendly" Anna retorted. "It takes a long time to travel here from the Southern Isles. I thought he might like to relax and perhaps take a tour of Arrendale"

"And just who is going to be giving him such a tour?"

"Well, I thought you could"

"Aha! I knew it"

"Oh Come on Elsa, What have you got to lose? He's young, gorgeous and a Prince"

"Are you forgetting that his brother tried to kill me?"

"Just give him a chance. That's all I'm saying" Anna kissed her sister on the cheek and left the throne room. Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples.

That evening, Franz was taking a walk in the garden when he spotted the Queen, practicing her powers.

~Flashback~

"Franz! Franz!" The six year old awoke with a start in a completely charred forest. His clothing was singed but there were no burn marks on his body.

"Mama! Papa!" he cried. His parents raced into the clearing and his mother scooped up in her arms.

"What happened?" The King asked, looking at the ruined forest. Franz began to cry and told them about the old woman.

"The witch has cursed my baby!" Franz's mother began to cry. Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We must send Franz away, for his safety, and the safety of the kingdom" he said.

~End of Flashback~

Franz walked towards Elsa.

"You have an amazing gift" he told her. Elsa turned to face him.

"It's a dangerous gift, if not controlled. Everyone thinks I'm a monster, even if they don't say it"

"No one actually thinks that. You're just scared"

"What would you know about it?!"

"Because I also have a gift, well, more of a curse than a gift" Franz held his hand out palm up and a flame appeared. Elsa stared at the flame, entranced. Franz closed his fist and the flame vanished.

"How do you control it?" Elsa asked.

"I'm still learning. My parents sent me away to control it after a witch cursed me and I burned down the forest. No one knew except my parents and the hermit that I lived with" Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That must have been difficult. I promise not to tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me"


	3. Weasel Town

**Frozen: Fire and Ice**

**Chapter Three: Weasel Town **

"I've heard about you. Your work is legend and you are not known for failure" A voice spoke in the darkness.

"What do you want old man? Who would you like me to eliminate?"

"The Queen of Arrendale" The Duke stepped out of the shadows and handed the woman a bag of coins. Her eyes flashed brilliantly in the moonlight.

"That's a tall order" she said, pursing her lips. "It's going to cost you triple"

"Triple!" The Duke spluttered. She crossed her arms.

"Triple or there will be no deal. You're asking me to waltz into Arrendale and kill royalty and not just any royalty, but royalty with powers. I've never gone up against anything that dangerous, so I'm upping my price"

"What if I pay you double now and the last portion when you finish the job?"

"That seems fair" she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "But I don't play fair. Triple now or the Queen lives"

"Very well" The Duke grumbled. He handed her two more bags of coins. "The Queen is a monster, don't let her fool you. She must be put down"

"Don't worry. I never fail" The duke nodded and left the alleyway. The assassin looked up at the starry night. "Queen Elsa. Queen of Ice and Snow. Your days are numbered"

"Father, are you sure about this?" Araelia asked, after hearing her father boast for the one hundredth time that Queen Elsa would no longer be a threat. The Duke turned to look at her.

"Of course, my dear," The duke said. "Do you forget that she nearly killed me with her icy powers," Araelia frowned.

"It was an accident" she said. "you can't just murder royalty!"

"I am not murdering anyone," he replied, "she is," he pointed to the assassin, who was sitting at the table sipping her tea.

"There's still time to stop this," Araelia said urgently, "before anyone gets hurt" The assassin stood and sauntered over to them.

"The only one who is getting hurt, is the Queen," she sneered. "there is nothing you can do about it," Araelia glared at the other woman and turned pleading eyes towards her father.

"If you carry this out, I will warn Elsa," she said. Her father stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'd like to see you try," the assassin hissed.

that evening, Araelia opened her eyes to a knife at her throat. She looked into the eyes of the assassin.

"I can't allow you to ruin my plans," the assassin hissed.

"Are you going to kill me?" Araelia asked.

"No" the assassin replied. "I am on a job for your father. I don't kill unless I'm paid too. But I also can't let you get in my way," She sprayed something in Araelia's face, causing her to pass out. The assassin paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, but its for your own good" she said.

When Araelia woke, she realized that she was in a cell, but it was moving, so she figured she must be on a ship. She wondered where the ship was headed. Her question was answered when the assassin came below deck.

"Why have you brought me with you?" She snapped. The assassin smirked.

"to make sure that you don't escape," she replied. "Once the Queen is dead, you will be free to go,"

"and what will father say when he discovers my absence," Araelia asked.

"Don't worry about that. He thinks you are helping me on this journey," the assassin replied.

"Who are you?" Araelia asked.

"I can't tell you that" the assassin replied. "Its a long journey, so I'd suggest you get some rest" She headed back up towards deck.

"I've already rested!" Araelia shouted. She slumped against the bars of her cell. "Be safe, your majesty" She whispered.


End file.
